Fandom Heaven
by Shinichi's Lover
Summary: AU Kuchiki Hisana is a top actress, dating the famous vocalist of Getsuga band, Kurosaki Ichigo. It's not surprising that her twin, Kuchiki Rukia is angry. But everything changed after Hisana has been kidnapped- Rukia fills her place. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Bleach, if I do then there'd be ten IchiRuki babies by now...

**SUMMARY**: Kuchiki Hisana is a top actress, dating the famous vocalist of Getsuga band, Kurosaki Ichigo. It's not surprising that her twin, Kuchiki Rukia is angry. But everything changed after Hisana has been kidnapped- Rukia fills her place.

**PAIRINGS**:

**MAJOR**: Ichigo/Rukia

**SLIGHT MAJOR: **Byakuya/Hisana :: Gin/Rangiku :: Ulquiorra/Orihime

**VERY MINOR**: Hitsugaya/Hinamori :: Kaien/Miyako :: Urahara/Yoruichi

* * *

"Here he comes. Come on, kiss me." The pale skin girl wrapped her hands around her companion's neck, acting sweetly.

"Guess I have no choice then." As soon as Byakuya passed by, Ichigo broke the kiss.

"Thanks. Did he see it?"

"Yeah, I guess. Are you sure this is okay? I mean, why do you want to make him jealous when you know he doesn't even like you? He rejected you _thrice_, Hisana." He said, emphasizing the 'thrice' word.

"I didn't do this to make him jealous; I just don't want to make myself look embarrassed. I want him to know that even if I was rejected, I can still have a boyfriend. Even though I have to pay for one." She sighed.

"Heh, can't wait for the money."

"Kaien will transfer it to your account by this weekend. Satisfied?" With that, he grinned widely.

"Now that Byakuya's gone, let's stop holding hands." Hisana pulled her hand away.

"Hey, I thought we're a couple in public?" He retorted.

"I made press conference just to make sure Byakuya knows about us. So public equal to Byakuya. Byakuya equal to public. No Byakuya, no acting. Got my point, _fake boyfriend_?"

"…Kinda." He scratched his head and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia sat on her chair, humming to the song that played on her iPod. She quickly opened her laptop and started to type some texts. Unfortunately, she was not in the mood to type anything, even the simplest C++ program. Abruptly, she shut down the laptop and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling while thinking, or we could say- complaining.

Her father, Urahara is a president of BENIHIME, an entertainment company; while her mother, Yoruichi is a top model who is currently in Chicago for photo shooting. Ukitake, her eldest brother is a song composer for a J-pop group, her second brother, Kaien is a manager for her twin, Hisana. While Hinamori, the youngest in the family is a trainee reporter.

And what about Kuchiki Rukia? Does she have any role in entertainment world? Surely, she could sing. Anyone would melt hearing her angelic voice, but Urahara disapproved her dream of becoming a singer. Reason? Because of her twin. He said that twins involved in entertainment world is not a good choice, because paparazzi could be mistaken about them. Reporters too. Because of that, Kuchiki Rukia is only a computer programmer, working at her house, not allowed to go out unless she wear something that will make people think she is not Kuchiki Hisana. What a terrible life to live with.

She did go out after all, wearing cap and shades so that people won't mistake her as her sister. Oh and what did she buy? _Kurosaki Ichigo_. Wait, let's rephrase that. Everything about Kurosaki Ichigo except for Kurosaki Ichigo himself. Photo books, albums, posters, calendars, stationary, key-chains, mugs, alarm clock, and much more. Some of them are original, but stuff like stationary and mugs are fan-made. She still bought them nevertheless.

Why, you may ask? While watching Getsuga first music video- Shikai, Rukia quickly fell for the vocalist's handsome face. Once he started singing the song, she gasped, astonished upon hearing his soft yet raspy voice that sent shivers down her spine. Then during his solo guitar part, he left her completely speechless. Jaw dropped, she watched and listened to the music video until the very end. Mesmerized by the orange-haired guy. Only God knows how many times the video played on repeat. She watched until her stomach growled really loud until she could hear it although she turned the volume to maximum, so you can imagine how loud her tummy was grumbling then.

Since then, she loves everything about the vocalist. Other members are attractive too, actually. A good-looking bassist with glasses, Ishida Uryuu; a huge drummer, Sado Yasutora; and a charming guitarist full of tattoos, Abarai Renji. In addition there's also a female there, Inoue Orihime; a stunning keyboardist but also a backing vocalist sometimes. Rumor has it she's pregnant. Rukia had always wanted Hisana to ask Ichigo whether it was true or not. Nonetheless her main purpose was to know who the father is. Deep inside, she hoped that it was just a rumor.

Anyway, no matter how hot or appealing other guys or celebrities are, Kurosaki Ichigo is her only idol. She adores him, she admires him, she loves him, she wants him, although she knew that a die-hard fan like her could never be with him.

So when Kuchiki Hisana, her one and only twin, not to mention knew about her fanatic possession about Kurosaki Ichigo told her, "Ichigo and I are going out.", she pulled her twin's hair and screamed- no, roared as loud as she could.

* * *

I was a fan girl of Kim Jaejoong (Korean singer) before and yes, I did buy lots of stuff about him. So don't be surprised about Rukia's weird behavior ^^ and I _did_ 'RAWRRR' sometimes xD

Please review and drop your opinion. Thank you (=


End file.
